Episode 9112 (1st March 2017)
Plot The Rovers window is re-glazed. Steve decides to give Michelle half of everything and has a valuer visiting later, annoying Liz who wonders where it leaves her. Beth tells Sinead that Chesney has been boxing her things up for her to take. As Rosie and Sophie clean the flower shop windows, Zack makes more lewd comments, witnessed by an annoyed Sally. Leanne and Nick refuse to let Steve into the flat to talk to them. A sympathetic Tracy leads him away. Realising Chesney’s meeting with Sinead didn’t go well, Gemma suggests it’s time he had his revenge. Sally approaches the Foreman of the building site and makes a complaint about Zack’s sexist behaviour. He doesn't take her seriously and she says he'll be hearing more from her soon. Bethany goes out, telling an annoyed Sarah that she's going to Nathan's. Clutching a megaphone, Sally launches a one-woman protest at the building site with a continuous tirade at the men. Gemma and Chesney put Sinead's belongings on sale in the kebab shop for £1 each. Finding Shona run off her feet and determined to make amends, Gail joins her behind the café counter and insists on helping out. Tracy advises Steve to forget Michelle and to go to court for access to Oliver. Sinead finds out about the sale. She, Daniel and Beth rush round there and a fight breaks out which spills out onto Victoria Street. A distressed Ken witnesses it. Tim, Rosie and Sophie tell Sally she's making a fool of herself but Rita joins in with it. Gail sees Bethany and Mel talking in the bistro and introduces herself. After she has gone, Mel warns Bethany that the last thing Nathan would want is for her to get pregnant and she should consider having a contraceptive implant. Ken remonstrates with Daniel but gets a sharp response from him. A grateful Shona thanks Gail for her help. Amy returns from a school trip to Cornwall. Steve tells her about her new brother. She's livid that he cheated on Michelle. Daniel consoles Sinead and she’s stunned when he presents her with a necklace, explaining it belonged to his mother. He gets uncomfortable when she says she'd like to meet her one day. Steve gets access to Nick and Leanne's flat and tells them he has an appointment with his solicitor tomorrow to get access to Oliver. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Zack - Nate Fallows *Foreman - Grant Burgin *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel sees red when he sees that Chesney has decided to sell Sinead's belongings in the kebab shop; Sally launches a one-woman protest against sexist local builders; and Gail joins an overworked Shona behind the counter at the cafe and insists on helping out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,132,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes